


Priorities

by Katarik



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno finds a treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100. Theme: libraries.

Reno moved in with Rude a month after Tseng dragged him above-plate. He’d mapped every club and bar for two sectors, found favorite restaurants, and decided he hated his apartment.

It took a week for Rude to decide that Reno didn’t know what Rude thought was important, and he took Reno to what Rude called a library and Reno called ‘weird ‘bove-Plater shit, yo’.

Reno hadn’t known there were that many books anywhere. It took him a minute to do anything but stare.

Rude handed him a library card when they left. Reno went back the next day, and again.


End file.
